


what might've been

by slytherinaleister (irlbigfoot)



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Height Differences, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbigfoot/pseuds/slytherinaleister
Summary: au where mc and the gang aren't a bunch of cockblockers





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically what i think might've happened if aleister hadn't been so Rudely Interrupted. i hope you guys enjoy!!

Of all the things that Aleister Rourke thought would happen on this trip, falling in love hadn’t quite made it on the list.

Aleister never really had time for romantic relationships; he thought that the pesky things would only interfere with his academic career. And, well…

Aleister was hard to love. He was coldly ambitious, wickedly shrewd and had sky-high expectations for both himself and for others. He was constantly on guard, strategic in his every move. Aleister was petrified of showing any signs of weakness, and to him, a romantic relationship entailed a certain kind of trust and openness that Aleister had never experienced, and feared to provide.

Yes, romantic relationships weren’t for him, Aleister had decided long ago. It wasn’t much of a loss anyways; in high school he watched in satisfaction as his classmates grew entangled in drama and deceit, while his grades sky-rocketed and his social life remained ~~non-existent~~ peaceful.

Besides, even if he had been… open to the idea of a relationship, nobody had ever caught his eye. Throughout Aleister’s life he’d never met anybody who was on his level- no one who ever understood why he did what he did, why he valued intelligence and wit so, why he held such high expectations, ~~why he kept people out~~.

And then... he met Grace Hall.

When he’d first laid eyes on her, before boarding the plane, he had to admit she may have- perhaps- slightly- caught his eye. Something about her just seemed to radiate light, from her big brown eyes that shone from behind a pair of spectacles, to the bouncy curls framing her round, soft face. She seemed so different; almost separated from the rest of the world. It was intriguing, and _frustrating_. Aleister was a man on a mission; he had no time to be distracted by bookish girls in sweaters.

And so, as he sat on the plane he busied himself with going over his plan, rehearsing conversation after conversation in his head- practicing what to say to his father. Occasionally he would glance around the plane, and _perhaps_ his gaze lingered on the petite brunette, who he saw was reading a dog-eared book on what looked to be chaos theory- but Aleister must've been mistaken. He doubted any of these cretins could hope to understand such mathematically-inclined complexities.

However, Aleister was proven wrong as Grace revealed herself to be intelligent, rational and logical- dare-he-say, almost as much as himself. And they grew close, and Aleister grew smitten.

And now, here he was; alone with her. The scene was almost too perfect; the constellations gazed down from the sky above, twinkling knowingly, and the lanterns surrounding them emitted a soft, golden glow. All was silent, save for a quiet breeze rippling through the treetops.

And Aleister.

"Ahem... or rather, what I'm trying to tell you is..." The pale-haired man was in the midst of saying, attempting to ignore the queasiness welling up in his stomach.

Grace looked up at him, an emotion Aleister could not quite place twinkling in her large, dark eyes. "Yes, Aleister?" She spoke quietly.

Aleister was silent as he attempted to gather his thoughts. He had to do this right. "It's simply a matter... of wanting to be forthright." He said. He could've sworn his heart, pounding and pulsating against his chest with a great vigour, was visible through his sweater. "You see, I..." Slowly, he stepped closer to the petite girl. "I..."

Grace was silent as she looked up at him, and Aleister had the sudden realization that this was the first time someone actually looked happy to be alone with him. This epiphany gave him a sudden burst of confidence.

“Grace Hall, I... _I am in love with you_."

Everything froze- even the jungle held its breath.

Aleister's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "To, erm.." He coughed as he felt a searing heat crawl up his neck and stain his cheeks. "To put it in, er, _simple terms_."

Grace was utterly silent, shock evident in her round eyes. Words began to tumble out of Aleister's mouth as he desperately tried to fill the awkward silence. "It's- _I_ \- I suppose I should say, Grace, that when I first saw you I was immediately- ahem- _drawn_ to you." A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he rambled. "But it wasn't until we became- er- _acquainted_ that I began to appreciate your tremendous intellect and quick wit. H-how, despite being so obviously more capable than the rest of our classmates, you remain... you remain humble. Wh-which, I suppose, I found... _intriguing_...?" Aleister gulped as he trailed off, attempting to look anywhere but at the girl before him.

Aleister was considering vaulting over the railing and hiding in the tree-tops for the rest of eternity, before Grace did something unexpected- with surprising speed, the shorter girl leapt up onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss square on his lips.

The man froze for a moment as his eyes automatically fell shut. Quickly, Grace pulled away to reveal both of their faces to be beet-red.

"Um," Aleister said eloquently.

"I'm so sorry," Grace babbled, looking shocked at her own actions as she chewed her lip anxiously. "It's just... I like you too, you- _you dummy_." Cheeks still flushed, she looked up at the taller man, her sheepish smile revealing a pair of adorable dimples. "I mean, I love you too. Gosh, I'm- I'm _really_ not good with this kind of thing, I-"

This time, it was Aleister who was quick to bend down and press their lips together. Though the two were as inexperienced as they came, they both moved awkwardly yet instinctively. Hesitantly, Aleister moved one hand to the neck of her neck and the other down to her waist, while both of Grace's hands were thrown around his shoulders, one clasping his neck and the other lightly running fingers through his hair.

After a few moments, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Aleister's normally-orderly hair was now askew, while Grace's glasses were slightly crooked.

After a beat of silence, it was Aleister who spoke. "How long?" He asked quietly, hands falling from around Grace's waist.

"Not too long after we arrived," Grace confessed.

Aleister hesitated. "... _Why_?"

Grace gazed up at him with an unfamiliar look in her eye, as she gently placed a hand on his arm. "Because... you interest me." She confessed. "I-I know it's easy for others to look at you and write you off as some pretentious snob, but I've... I've always seen _more_ in you. Sure, you expect a lot from people, but it's easy to forget that you also hold yourself to such high standards. And you put up these walls to keep people out, because- because you've been hurt before. And, well-" Grace paused. "Aleister, I see myself in you. I always have. I see... I see what I could've been, and still kind of am. We probably have more in common than you think."

Aleister cocked an eyebrow. "Grace... I very much doubt that-"

" _Aleister_." Grace looked at him seriously. "I-If we're going to do _this_ ," She gestured vaguely. "Then there's some- some stuff I need to tell you. I'm a bit-" She chewed her lip. "I'm not all who you think I am."

 _Silence._ Then,

"There... are also some things I must inform you about," Aleister said with a heavy sigh.

 


End file.
